


Loveline

by miltonicsimile



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Attempt at Humor, Familiars, Idiots in Love, Love Potion/Spell, M/M, Magical Realism, Worldbuilding, donghyuck is too powerful for his own good but stupid when it comes to taeil, mark is a shitty witch
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:35:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28796973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miltonicsimile/pseuds/miltonicsimile
Summary: Magic is something Donghyuck can understand. Love is not.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Moon Taeil
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	Loveline

**Author's Note:**

> Ooof i've had this on my laptop for a hot minute and decided to post and pretend i do not see
> 
> Carson and I started talking about what kind of familiar mark would have if he was a witch last year and it was so funny i had to incorporate 
> 
> Vaguely based off the Zolita song.

“Can you go serve the dokkaebi at table three? Please?”

“ _Eomma_!” Donghyuck whined, setting his serving tray down on the counter with a thud. Spoons clattered against empty bowls, red with the remnants of various gochujang-based dishes. “Come on! My shift ended five minutes ago. I’m going out tonight, I told you!”

“He only comes here to see you,” his mother said, handing him a mug and the steaming coffee pot off the burner. “Just serve him and then you can go.”

Donghyuck glanced over at the handsome goblin sitting by the window. He came in at least once a week, ordered coffee and a red bean rice cake. He usually wouldn’t leave until Donghyuck served him. Like all of their customers of magic, he was drawn to Donghyuck’s power. It was probably why the restaurant was so popular, though his parents would never admit it. While there were multiple cafes and restaurants run by magic-folk throughout the city, only theirs had the witchboy who was so powerful he caused a disruption in the magical atmosphere with his birth.

His mother was already heading back into the kitchen, chiding his little sister for spilling a bag of rice. She was already muttering a simple spell to clean up the mess, but the rice wouldn’t be fit for the cafe now, a waste that she was making clear to her daughter was unacceptable. Donghyuck’s complaint was already forgotten. Clearly, his mother wasn’t taking no as an option.

Donghyuck glanced at the clock on the wall. He still had to shower and make himself look pretty before going to get Mark. Then they would take the subway to Hongdae. He wanted to make a quick stop before meeting up with everyone else for drinks. He had better hurry.

“Good evening, Master Jung,” he said with a bright smile. He set the mug down and poured the coffee, its steam rising in magicked swirls the shape of dancing unicorns. “It’s always nice to see you!”

“Ah, thank you,” the goblin said, long fingers wrapping around the mug. He inhaled deeply, and Donghyuck wasn’t sure if the goblin was savouring the drink or his magic. “It’s good to see you as well.”

The goblin looked no more than twenty-four, impossibly handsome with a strong jaw, dimples, and the aegyo-sal that any idol would be jealous of. He was at least six hundred years old. He wore a simple black suit; his wide-brimmed hat was set on the table. Donghyuck could feel the magic of the walking cane leaning against the side of the table. In older days it surely was carried more plainly as a club, but magical creatures had been adapting to live amongst humans for as long as they had existed.

“Can I get you anything else, Mater Jung?” Donghyuck asked. He was eager to go wash the smell of the family restaurant off him. He had to look good night, Taeil was going to be there.

The goblin smiled up at him, his dimples deep in his cheeks. Donghyuck’s mother had spent hours lecturing him and his siblings on how they needed to keep their dokkaebi customers happy to stay within good luck and avoid any of their tricks or pranks. If she hadn’t Donghyuck might have been charmed by the handsome face.

“Just my cake, as always.”

“Ah, I’ll make sure my sister brings it to you.” Donghyuck took a step back and bowed politely. “My shift is over. Have a goodnight!”

Something flashed in the goblin’s eyes for the briefest of moments. Blue fire? It mattered not, not to Donghyuck who had a cute boy to see tonight. A school of sirens singing bohemian rhapsody couldn’t have made him stay. “Ah, enjoy your night.”

He trotted behind the counter, tossed his apron at his younger sister and the order of the goblin’s cake. She groaned but headed to the front counter, shoulders slumped in defeat.

“Later, Eomma!” He called, racing up the stairs to their apartment.

He showered as quickly as he could. He lathered his body with soap laced with rose oil, cloves, sandolo, patchouli, and nutmeg. As close to a love potion as he was going to get. He shaved, plucked one stupid eyebrow hair, and headed back into his room to dress smelling like a walking aphrodisiac.

His room looked much like what you imagine a witch’s room to look like: candles, crystals, plants, spell books, mirrors hung in patterns, bottles of herbs lining the windowsill. It also looked like a twenty-year-old man’s room: a computer, several half-broken phone cords, and a three-day-old cereal bowl that had funky smelling milk residue.

His familiar, Jade, was asleep on his bed. She was an elegant cat with long white hair and one blue and one green eye. She was less attached, as far as familiar went. Perhaps knowing that her witch didn’t need her to draw on power. She was also the source of Donghyuck’s constant need for a lint roller. Primarily black wardrobes did not mix well with white furred familiars.

Donghyuck headed to his closet, pushing aside strands of dried flowers and bundles of sage. He pulled on his best (re: newest black Calvin Kline) underwear and his tightest black skinny jeans with the rips holding together by magic alone. He shuffled through shirts, finally deciding on a loose dark grey piece that had a sinfully low neckline. Maybe it would give Taeil ideas. A man could hope.

In front of his largest mirror, Donghyuck styled his hair to part perfectly then put on his gold sun earrings. He slung his bag across his chest then grabbed his knee-length cape-coat.

“Eomma! I’m leaving!” He called as he passed through the family restaurant to the street. 

Tonight, it was finally going to happen. He and Taeil would finally get on the same page. Their connection was just too strong, Donghyuck couldn’t let the older man slip through his fingers. And from their previous nights out, it was clear Taeil liked him well enough. Donghyuck just needed to prove that they were meant to be together in a crossed Lovelines kind of way.

His best friend lived only a block over, which probably was why they were best friends to begin with. Their families were both magical, living in one of the small, gifted communities throughout the city. They had played together as children, went to each other’s birthday parties, attended the same solstice and moon ceremonies. Proximity and closeness in age did wonders for kid’s friendships.

The Lee’s (no relation) house held many protections. None of them applied to Donghyuck, Mark’s best friend, and also the most powerful witch of their generation. He set a hand on the door in greeting before letting himself inside.

“I’m here!” He called out, announcing his presence. It wasn’t necessary, anyone with magic could feel Donghyuck, even if they didn’t quite know what exactly it was that they were feeling. He’d had people describe it as a base pull from the navel, a craving to be near something great. Like called to like, he supposed.

He left his pointed heeled boots at the door and proceeded inside in his star covered socks.

“Mark is in his room, honey,” Mrs. Lee told him with a wave. “He just got home from work.”

“Thanks!” Donghyuck headed up the stairs, cape flowing behind him like a sail in the wind.

His best friend’s job was a bit of a joke, at least among the magical community. Mark did food delivery, following the app on his phone to pick up and deliver meals accordingly throughout the area. Unfortunately, Mark did not have a car. What he did have was a bicycle. What he also had was a goldfish for a familiar that went everywhere with him.

Mark’s door also held no protection against his best friend, but Donghyuck had been traumatized enough over the years to stop and knock loudly. “Bitch, are you ready?”

The door swung open. Mark was wearing plaid boxers and a Mario kart shirt with a questionable red stain on the stomach. “Ready for what?”

Donghyuck walked past, ignoring the clothing on the floor and general chaos. It didn’t help that the room was covered in clear plastic tubes that climbed the walls and went under furniture, connected to several large tanks. It was all held together by duct tape and magic. Water still leaked regularly. “To go out tonight. We’ve been planning this all week, remember? Jungwoo and Johnny are meeting us at the bar.” He paused to give a meaningful look. “ _Taeil_ -hyung will be there.”

“Is that why you smell like a walking love potion?”

Donghyuck ignored the jab and took a sniff of his best friend. He wrinkled his nose in disgust. “You haven’t showered yet?”

“Uh, no,” Mark raised an arm and sniffed. “I’m not that ripe. I’ll just magick away the dirt.”

Magicking away anything instead of actually cleaning it was the witch equivalent of a teenage boy covering himself with Axe body spray instead of actually showering. It was disgusting and did not work as well as the user intended.

“Why can’t you just take a bath? You literally have a fish for a familiar! Greg would probably enjoy a bath. Ugh, whatever,” Donghyuck waved a hand. “Just let me do it. I don’t you need fucking up and making us late.”

The spell only took a moment, a quick muttering of words, a genuine wishing for his friend to be clean. _Poof_.

“Where is Greg?” Mark glanced around the jungle of tubes that filled his room. “Did I lose him, again?”

Donghyuck resisted the urge to facepalm. “He’s literally a goldfish! If he’s in the tank system, then I really doubt he sprouted legs and walked away!”

At age seven, Jade had found Donghyuck, claiming him as her witch. Mark, at age eight, had been jealous. It had resulted in the two of them going to the nearest park and Donghyuck, too powerful for his own good, showing his best friend whose magic had never been the best, how to do a familiar summoning spell. What they hadn’t counted on was a goldfish from the koi pond jumping out and landing in Mark’s lap.

At first, everyone thought it was a fluke. A goldfish for a familiar? Who had ever heard of something so ridiculous? But Mark loved Greg, brought him everywhere with him. He got creative: bowls, water bottles, sandwich bags. The only real proof anyone had of Greg in fact being magic was the fact he hadn’t died yet.

Mark tapped the closest tube. “Greg? Buddy? Where are you?”

Donghyuck glanced around, spotting bubbles in the larger tank by the bed. “He’s literally in his castle!” The castle in question was one of those ridiculous aquarium decorations that he had bought as a gift, offending Mark, but the familiar seemed to actually like it.

“He’s right here,” Donghyuck said exasperated. “Get dressed, grab him, and let’s go. We’re seeing a psychic on the way.”

“A psychic?” Mark asked, pulling on crumpled pants. He grabbed a hoodie. “Like, a medium?”

“Johnny-hyung recommended him to me,” Donghyuck said. “Hopefully, I can get some direction about what to do with Taeil-hyung. I know there’s a connection between us. I can _feel_ it!”

Mark was on the floor, grabbing a water bottle from under his bed. “Don’t get me wrong, I like Taeil-hyung, but how can you be so sure about him? You’ve hooked up a few times, but I don’t think that means you’re like destined lovers or anything.”

“You’re a shitty witch, you don’t get a say in matters of love and the stars.”

“Whatever.” Mark stood and dipped the water bottle into the tank, Greg getting sucked in. He looked as unhappy as ever, fat with big exhausted looking eyes. Donghyuck had often considered looking up a charm to make the goldfish talk. He seemed like he would have a lot to say.

“Let’s go then!”

ミ☆

Donghyuck swiped his transit pass, praying the luck charm he had put on it at the beginning of the month was working. He figured it was considering each time he had seen Taeil he had ended up with the older man’s lips on his neck and his hand down Donghyuck’s pants. Tonight, he was going to need to be extra lucky.

“Where are we going?” Mark asked as they headed down the streets of Hongdae. Water bottle and Greg were swinging in his hand. 

“He lives above the convenience store we always buy candy at after we’re done clubbing,” Donghyuck said, turning right onto the street. “His name is Sicheng. He’s Chinese, which makes him seem more legit.”

Mark rolled his eyes but continued to follow. They found the store easily and followed the stairs outside the building on the second floor. Donghyuck knocked on the door.

A tall, striking young man answered the door wearing grey sweatpants that left little to the imagination and a silk robe the colour of sapphires. Just from the way his pupils dilated when looking at him, Donghyuck could tell the man sensed his magic. “How can I help you?”

“We are seeking psychic services.”

The young man stepped aside. “Come in.”

“I’m seeking love advice,” Donghyuck said, glancing around the room. The apartment wasn’t very big. The fact it seemed to be covered in string lights and plants didn’t help it seem any bigger. “I was told you were the one to come to.”

The psychic’s gaze landed on Mark and he raised a brow skeptically.

“Not with him! Ew! No, no, _no_!” Donghyuck quickly clarified. “He’s just my dumbass best friend.”

“Oh,” the psychic nodded once. “I see. I was going to say, based on magical auras alone, there is cause for concern. An imbalance.”

Mark frowned. “What is that supposed to mean?”

“It means you’re a shitty witch, duh,” Donghyuck rolled his eyes. “But we’re here to learn something that we don’t know. Love compatibility-”

“I’m not a shitty witch!”

“Mark, I love you and you’re my best friend. Please let’s not do this again.”

“I’m a perfectly fine witch! So what I’m not oh so powerful like you!”

“Focus on the matter at hand!”

“Whatever.” Mark’s gaze went to the door. “Let’s get this done with, I was looking forward to a fun night.”

The psychic pulled back a gossamer curtain and waved for them to go through. On the way he grabbed Mark’s arm.

“Hey, what are you doing?” Mark asked.

“Oh…” The psychic looked at him hard, brown eyes focusing on the young man in front of him. They flickered down to the bugged-eyed goldfish in the water bottle in his hand. “No, you are not a powerful witch, no…”

Mark tried to pull away, but the psychic’s grip was too strong. Unnaturally strong. Supernatural. “Not yet. But the key to reaching your full potential is in your hands. It will take a cataclysmic event for you to realize your true strength and partnership. Be ready, young witch.”

Mark had his teeth clenched and he was looking at Donghyuck pleadingly. He always expected his best friend to somehow save him, as if Donghyuck wasn’t as capricious as powerful. “Oh…okay, thanks I guess.”

The idea of Mark being a powerful witch was laughable, and Donghyuck couldn’t help the impolite snort that escaped him. “Ah, yes, you and Greg are powerhouses we have all been waiting for.” It did cast some doubts on Sicheng’s ability, but he was going to ignore that for now. “Let’s get back to my love crisis.”

“Sit,” Sicheng said, gesturing to the large, brocaded pillows on the floor around a low circular table. Mauve silk cloth-covered the table; seven peony scented wax candles wrapped in white were spread out on it evenly. Donghyuck and Mark both sat, legs crossed, Greg resting on Mark’s knee. “Now, tell me, what is this matter of the heart you come seeking clarity on?”

As far as magic went, Donghyuck was powerful. He could sense things, sometimes know things before they happened. But when it came to love matters, at least his own, he was helpless. “You see, it’s not quite love, not yet. I like them a lot, and I think they like me, but it’s not serious. But I want it to be!”

Sicheng nodded. “I see. Are you a side chick in this instance?”

“Excuse me?” Donghyuck scoffed. “Do I _look_ like a side chick?”

“He means sidepiece,” Mark added unhelpfully. “It’s probably just a language barrier.”

Donghyuck took a deep, calming breath like his mother was always instructing him to. He didn’t need any freak storms to ruin their night out just because he got mad. “I suppose you could categorize our relationship that way. It’s been very casual. We’re just acquaintances really. I’ve hooked up with him twice now when out drinking.”

And both times had been heavenly. The most intense connection and sex he’d ever had. It was like Taeil could read his mind and his body knew exactly how to please him, how to kiss him, how to touch him, how to fuck him…

“So, yes, side chick. I see.” Sicheng said. “Let me see your hand.”

Donghyuck laid his right hand into the psychic’s larger, open one.

“Hmmm…there are several blockages on your fingers, you will face many challenges,” Sicheng said carefully.

Donghyuck gave his best friend a pointed and blaming glance. There was only one source of challenges in his life and he was sitting next to him. Mark stuck his tongue out in return, opening his water bottle and taking a sip, before quickly remembering his familiar and screwing the lid back on with a whispered apology.

“Your mind…it’s all over the place.” The psychic continued, brows knitting together. “You think a lot and work hard though, you manage to find a balance, I see.”

This was true. He liked to blame the magic for the mess in his head, too powerful for his own good. But Donghyuck worked hard not just with magic, but with his family, the restaurant, with keeping Mark and Greg alive. He was always eager to give in to the fun, use his power for a laugh too. Balance, after all, was one of the most important aspects of magic.

Sicheng’s soft fingers dragged across Donghyuck’s palm. “You’re always changing your mind about who you want to be. What you want to be.” This again, he knew well enough. It was hard to be a normal guy when the forces of the supernatural universe were tingling at his fingertips. Did he want to be an all-powerful witch and make magical waves, or did he want to continue with university? He was halfway through a business degree; did he want to take over the family restaurant? Or something else entirely?

“You have a different way of thinking,” Sicheng concluded, dropping his palm. “That is for certain.”

Mark leaned forward and frowned at Donghyuck’s hand. “You can tell all that just from the way his hand looks?”

“Yeah, that’s nice and all,” Donghyuck said with a tight smile. “But what about love? That’s why I’m here.”

“Oh. Your love line is good. It’s curved upwards and suggests you’re a romantic. You’re good with your words and can express yourself well to lovers.”

Donghyuck blinked. “That’s it? Anything else?”

The psychic shrugged. “What’s your lover's name?”

“Moon Taeil.”

“Well, Moon Taeil isn’t here right now, so I can’t tell you if you’re in his Loveline. Perhaps bring him by next week.”

Donghyuck groaned. “Is there anything else you can tell me? I’ve done the basic astrological readings, we’re compatible as far as I can tell.”

Sicheng sighed. “Birth Dates?”

“June sixth, two-thousand and June fourteenth, ninety-four. Both born here.”

The psychic was scribbling something onto a piece of paper. “Six years difference and Gemini boys?”

“And he’s a witch too,” Mark added. “A green one.”

“Wait here.” Sicheng got up and went into the other room.

Mark turned to him expectantly. “Well?”

“Not very helpful, is he?”

“A shame,” Donghyuck’s lips curled into a pout. “He came so highly recommended by Johnny-hyung.”

“You can’t trust Johnny,” Mark commented, absentmindedly screwing, and unscrewing his water bottle. Greg looked as annoyed as Donghyuck had ever seen him. “He’s a sucker for a pretty face.”

“Sicheng _is_ pretty,” Donghyuck nodded eagerly, eyes locked on the sheer curtain the psychic had disappeared behind. “I’m glad I’m not the only one thinking it!”

“Like stupid handsome. Are you sure it’s Taeil-hyung you want to chase?”

A foolish question, even for his best friend. “Yes! Taeil-hyung is the only one for me. I’ve tried explaining it to you! It’s like there is a string pulling me to him. Every time I’m with him I want to laugh and make him laugh. We get along so well; I don’t know why he doesn’t sense there’s something more between us too. He’s powerful enough.”

“You really think it’s fate? Not just your dick talking?”

Donghyuck shook his head. He knew what he felt. This connection was special, whether Taeil knew it or not. “No. Though last time it was _his_ dick that was doing the talking, and let me tell you, it was making me _sing_ -“

“Enough!” Mark gasped, hands wrapping around the water bottle as if to preserve Greg’s innocence. Amusing on multiple fronts considering the poor familiar definitely saw Mark naked on a daily basis. Donghyuck was pretty sure Greg was basically a fifty-year-old man-fish and tired of the bullshit.

“Whatever.” Donghyuck pulled out his phone. It was almost nine. There were several messages from Jungwoo requesting their whereabouts. “After this, we’re heading to the bar. Taeil-hyung should be there with the others.”

“Are you going to go home with him again?” Mark asked. “Or will you try actually talking to him about going on a date or something?”

 _A date_. Donghyuck had many fantasies about going on dates with Moon Taeil. They could go for long walks along the river. He could conjure a lesser water deity to come and spray a rainbow above them. He was friends with most of the local magical creatures, lesser or otherwise. It helped they were all drawn to him, his magic magnetic. He had a list of ways to romance the older man.

“Do you think he would go on a date with me?”

“I mean, it wouldn’t hurt to ask. He clearly thinks you’re attractive.”

Before Donghyuck could respond, Sicheng was striding through the curtain again. The paper in his hand was now covered in writing, circles, and symbols creating a confusing mess. Hopefully, he would be able to relay the information. Not even Donghyuck’s magic could decipher that.

“Well, I have a more in-depth astrological love compatibility chart worked out,” Sicheng announced, joining them back at the table. “And you were right, you are compatible.”

A warmth spread through Donghyuck’s chest and a smile spread across his face. It was good to be right. “Anything…significant?”

“Overall, it’s a good match. A chance of competitiveness or even rivalry, but it will likely take the shape of a mutual passion. There are also significant indications it would be an aggressively sexual match.”

“Sounds about right,” Donghyuck nodded eagerly. The bruises he’d had on his hips said as much. “Go on.”

“You would be the excitement he needs in his life. In turn, he would be a source of inspiration for you. He would show you new ways of thinking, and provide a sense of maturity and protection, allowing you to grow and flourish. You two think the same way, which surprised me giving your palm reading, but the stars do not lie,” Sicheng said. “The only concern is that you are more inclined to get lost in fantasies while he is more realistic. This could cause a source of conflict, especially when paired with the fact you will see him as an authoritative and traditional figure, things that you have worked to overcome.”

“I mean, he is six years older than you,” Mark offered.

Sicheng raised a hand to silence him. “I’ll get to that. Now, where was I?” He scanned the page. “As I mentioned, there is a powerful sexual connection, but moral principles will have to be addressed. If things are not worked out, you will blame each other. However, differences in opinion should eventually be respected, seeing things from the other’s viewpoint. There is also a concern regarding dominance and influence.”

Mark snorted and Donghyuck smacked his arm.

Sicheng ignored them. “Compromises should be made that serve as acts of goodwill.” He set the paper down and turned to Donghyuck. “Overall, it would be a pairing with a healthy sense of freedom and equality. It would be future-oriented, working to better each other, and high with respect. Overall, good vibes.”

Donghyuck honestly felt a bit read. Especially considering Sicheng was a stranger. “Oh. That was more detailed than what I had, uh, managed myself. I suppose that’s why we came to you. Thank you.”

“Any other questions?” Sicheng asked, glancing at the clock on the wall. “I have another appointment at nine-thirty. We are at a busy time for me in the moon cycle.”

Donghyuck was already pulling Mark up by his hoodie sleeves. “No, I don’t think so. Not unless you can give me something more definite. How do I know if Moon Taeil is serious about me? I don’t want to just be another pair of lips he kisses.”

Sicheng looked at him for a long moment before smiling. He waved a finger in the air, dismissing them. “Don’t linger here any longer. You do not need to worry. You’re about to have a really good night.”

Out in the cool street, Mark was holding Greg up to the neon lights of the convenience store. “Hey, little buddy. Are you doing good in there?”

“Mark, focus,” Donghyuck said, running a hand through his hair. “Greg is fine. You aren’t going to kill your familiar. I mean, you haven’t yet, so now isn’t the time to worry.”

“Shut up,” Mark shot back, clutching at the water bottle defensively. “Greg is an awesome familiar.”

“Yeah,” Donghyuck pulled out his phone. “And you’re an awesome witch.”

“Thank you.”

“That was sarcasm, Lee.” There were a dozen messages from Jungwoo. “They’re already on their second drinks and two blocks away. Let’s go.”

ミ☆

As per a usual Friday night, there were tons of people on the street, taking in the nightlife. This particular section of the city was thick with magical folk. Donghyuck could always tell if someone had power just from a glance at them, whether they were a lycanthrope wearing a charm to make them appear normal to humans or a fae who was cashing in on the surging popularity of body mods in Seoul. The ethereal beauty and pointy ears? Could just be an Instagram baddie. There was even the rare kumiho, though most of them avoided Donghyuck, uneasy of such a young witch with powers like his.

The bar came into sight quickly enough. Donghyuck murmured a chant when the crosswalk signal turned to walk, not trusting Mark to keep himself or his familiar safe when on a busy street. It was a habit left over from childhood when Donghyuck was still trying to find practical ways to use his magic and protecting his clumsy best friend seemed like a good idea. It still did.

When they were in front of the bar, Donghyuck grabbed Mark’s arm, pulling him to a stop.

“What?” Mark asked. Poor Greg was now in his hoodie pouch, bulging eyes peeping out at the top of the water.

Digging through his bag, he pushed past many vials of herbs, some unfortunately crumpled Chinese talismans, a pack of gum and a condom. Finally, Donghyuck found what he was looking for. He opened the packet of fast-food salt. “We should cleanse before we go in. You know. Good vibes.”

“Fine,” Mark agreed, holding out a hand. “You know, I think if you didn’t act so much like a witch, people would think you were one.”

Donghyuck split the salt between their palms. They both dropped a few grains on their tongues, savouring the taste, accepting the power from the earth. They opened their minds, accepting the good and banishing the bad. Then they closed their eyes and tossed the salt into the air, letting the hundreds of little grains fall onto them. The dirty streets of Seoul had never felt so clean.

Shuddering as the magic hit him, Donghyuck hoped the psychic was right. Tonight would be a good night. Tapping his pointed heeled boots together and grabbing the edge of his cape, Donghyuck led the way into the bar. “Me? A witch? I don’t know what the hell you’re talking about.”

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/wizardwonu)


End file.
